


it's the first kiss, it's flawless (really something, it's fearless)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, bi!harmony, lesbian!leyla, middle schoolers being well... middle schoolers, no thoughts just harmony and leyla, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Leyla, Harmony realizes, is a little bit thick headed. As much as she loves the other girl, it's kind of shocking how much she hasn't put together.Like Harmony's feelings for her. The same feelings that everyone and their mother keeps teasing Harmony about. So yeah, Harmony is getting a little bit tired of waiting for Leyla to realize how she feels about her. Which is why, she finally decides to put her foot down.
Relationships: Harmony McAdams/Leyla (Chicken Girls)
Kudos: 4





	it's the first kiss, it's flawless (really something, it's fearless)

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts just thinking about the growth in harmony and leyla’s friendship from the start of s7 to the end. 
> 
> anyways let them date next season pls brat

Leyla, Harmony realizes, is a little bit thick headed. As much as she loves the other girl, it's kind of shocking how much she hasn't put together.   
  
Like Harmony's feelings for her. The same feelings that everyone and their mother keeps teasing Harmony about. So yeah, Harmony is getting a little bit tired of waiting for Leyla to realize how she feels about her. Which is why, she finally decides to put her foot down.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks and Leyla turns to look at her from her spot in front of her computer monitor. They're the only ones in the Attaway Appeal computer lab, like always on Friday afternoons and Leyla looks really cute in her leather jacket, grey band shirt and skinny jeans.  
  
And okay, maybe that's an outfit that she's seen Leyla in a million times but damn it, Harmony has never had much self control around her crushes.   
  
Leyla blinks at her, before speaking. "What?" She asks and Harmony groans before shuffling her chair closer. "Can I kiss you? I'm serious Ley." Leyla's lips part as if she's about to speak before she nods timidly. Harmony grins, leaning in and gently pressing her lips against Leyla's.

It's short but sweet and as she pulls back, she sees that Leyla has a grin on her face as well. "Huh." Leyla mumbles. "So you like me?" Harmony snorts. "Yeah I do. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out by now."

Leyla laughs, her curls falling over her shoulders. She tucks a loose strand behind her ear, and Harmony watches her mesmerized. "Can you kiss me? Again?" Leyla's words bring her out of her stupor and Harmony nods, before leaning in again.   
  
And well, if they don't finish the article and spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and exchanging soft kisses, no one but them needs to know.


End file.
